The Deep Secret
by spoken.universe
Summary: Pearl has a secret that Steven has spotted. She begs Steven not to tell any of the other Gems what he saw, but still Steven feels guilty, until the secret comes to them all.


Pyrite

"Because you have seen this, you must listen and _NEVER_ tell any of the other gems about it please!" Pearl knelt down to be level with Steven. She flashed him a sweet smile, and put her nimble hands on his shoulders. Steven frowned.  
"Umm... I don't know Pearl. That is a pretty big secret and I think the gems would trust us more if we told them." Steven scuffed his sandals on the floor, and looked down. Pearl hugged him and stood up.  
"Just remember Steven, I told you not to tell anybody. And if I find that you told Garnet, even Amethyst, Lapis, or Peridot, there will be some consequences." Pearl said, she turned around and danced away.  
Steven tried to take in everything Pearl had just told him.

 **Flash Back  
** **Steven woke up early, almost earlier than the birds. He sat up and yawned. He heard soft giggling from outside. It sounded like Pearl** **. Yes, it was definitely Pearl. Then there was another laugh. It was higher pitched than Pearl's. Steven quickly got out of bed and leaned on the ledge close to the stairs.  
** **Pearl opened the door.** **"Come in!" she whispered, as to not wake Steven or any of the other gems. Pearl walked over to a light switch and dimmed it. A small, dark haired and dark skinned gem walked through the door. Steven's eyes sparkled at the look of her gem, which was located on her forehead just like Pearl's, but it was gold! But it didn't sparkle like a gem...  
** ' ** _Hmm, Who is this gem? Is she even a gem? Shouldn't the gems have mentioned her to me?'_ Steven thought. ' _But Pearl seems to like her a lot so... So I will try to trust her I guess.'  
_** **"Pyrite, do you want anything?" Pearl asked, leading herself and Pyrite into the kitchen.  
** **Pyrite looked around the kitchen. "Nah, I think I'm fine. Thanks Pearl."  
** **"Oh, anytime!" Pearl grinned. She looked so happy to be with Pyrite.  
** **"But Pearl, I have to go soon, so your friends don't see me." Pyrite said, she put her hands behind her back, rocked on her heels, and frowned, all while looking at Pearl.  
** **"I wish you would do something different to leave though. Well what would you like to do before you leave?" Pearl cried.  
** **Pyrite looked around, and she saw Steven. "I want to talk to the little human!" she shouted.  
** **"L-little human?" Pearl said, anxiously. She looked up into Steven's eyes.  
** **"Yeah, him!" Pyrite ran to Steven, falling up the stairs a little. She sat on her knees in front of Steven. "Hi, I'm Pyrite. What are you called?"  
** **"Uh, I'm Steven. I'm not only human, I'm also a gem."  
** **Pyrite looked horrified. "Show me your gem, _now!_ " she demanded and looked back at Pearl. Pearl looked at her and grinned a shameful, toothy grin, and shrugged.  
** **Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem. Pyrite fell back into Pearl, and started to cry. "P-please don't hurt me! I swear I had nothing to do with any of it, it was the other Pyrites, the ones that live inside the center of Home World!" before Steven could say anything, Pyrite started ripping at her gem so she could poof.  
** **"Pyrite, stop!" Steven yelled. It was too late. Pyrite poofed, and Pearl quickly snatched up her gem, and bubbled it.  
** **"Pearl, can you explain?" Steven said.  
** **"Okay, Steven, that was Pyrite, as you know already. She is not a gem, but a mineral. Minerals and gems do not like each other. I found Pyrite when we were out fighting on Home World last month, due to the Pyrites decided to eliminate the entire Kindergarten. Some gem tried force fusing with her to create Rainbow Pyrite, but I wouldn't have it, so Pyrite poofed, and I bubbled her. I put the bubble in my room, and I took her out every night, after you're asleep, and I still do." Pearl explained, without hesitation.  
** **End of Flash Back**

' _I guess that is a pretty generous thing Pearl did for Pyrite_.' Steven thought. ' _I guess that's why I've never heard anyone talk about Pyrite: No Crystal Gem actually_ knows _we have her here!_ '  
"Steven!" yelled Garnet. Steven abandoned his thoughts, and looked at his feet.  
"Hey Garnet." Steven moped.  
"What's wrong, Steven?"  
Steven quickly thought of a reason for being upset. "I-I miss Ruby and Sapphire! I just want to see them for a minute."  
"Well, Steven, just for a minute, we have some important errands to run." said Garnet, unfusing to reveal Ruby and Sapphire. Steven smiled and hugged them.  
"I missed you guys! Have any of you seen Pearl?"  
"I believe she is in her room." Sapphire said, and she looked at Ruby.  
"Why do you want her anyway right now?" Ruby asked, nosily.  
"Meh, I was just wondering." Steven said, scratching his head.  
"Something _is_ wrong, isn't it Steven?" Sapphire said calmingly.  
Steven couldn't bear not telling them, so he spilled. "Pearl has a Pyrite that she kept from Home World, and she's her _friend!_ "

* * *

So this is my first FanFic story. Pearl has made friends with a Mineral, and Minerals don't get along with Gems. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
